More than just
by svea-chan
Summary: Sidestory zu A Veelas Nightmare, beschreibt in kurzen Momentaufnahmen, wie Blaise und Ron ihre Affäre begonnen haben und was danach passiert. Man sollte vielleicht AVN gelesen haben! Chapter 3 UP finished!
1. Chapter 1

**More than just...  
**

Pairing: Blaise/Ron

Warnungen: Limone

Kommentar: Hier haben wir also die Sidestory zu ´A Veelas Nightmare. Diese Story beleuchtet ein wenig die Affäre von Blaise und Ron. Dabei handelt es sich hauptsächlich um kurze Momentaufnahmen, in denen die beiden sich Treffen und sich kennen lernen. Danke nochmal an Ice-eyes, die mich auf die Idee gebracht hat -knuddel-  
(zum besseren Verständnis sollte man vielleicht A Veelas Nightmare lesen)  
Viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

**1/3**

- 1.September, Bahnhof Kings Cross, Gleis 93/4 -

Selbst unbemerkt von seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini, stieg Draco Malfoy an diesem Tag in den Zug.

Der große Slytherin mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und den blauen Augen, fragte sich zwar einen kurzen Augenblick lang wo sein Freund sein mochte, vergaß aber weiter darüber nachzudenken, als sich Gryffindors Trio alias Potter, Granger und Weasley näherte.

Sein Augenmerk lag allerdings hauptsächlich auf dem schlaksigen und großen Rothaarigen der Gruppe. Ronald Weasley, kurz Ron. Oder das Wiesel, wie Draco ihn gemeiner Weise zu nennen pflegte...

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins.  
Ein weiteres Jahr würde er sich nicht zurückhalten können. Und außerdem war es seine letzte Chance...

* * *

Zu Blaises Glück hatte Slytherin noch immer mit den Gryffindors Zaubertränke bei Snape. Die beste Gelegenheit dem Rothaarigen näher zu kommen.

Und in der ersten Stunde nach den Ferien begrüßte sie ein missmutiger Snape, der, wie alle wussten, erneut die Stelle als Lehrer für ´Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste jemand anderem überlassen musste.

Wie üblich verlor Gryffindor gleich ein paar Punkte wegen Potter, was zur deutlichen Verbesserung von Snapes Laune beitrug und ihm außerdem einige Lacher der Slytherins einbrachte.

Nach einigen einleitenden Worten stand Partnerarbeit an.  
Günstig für Blaise.

Potter hatte sich gerade erhoben um sich zu Ron zu setzen, da kam ihm der große Slytherin zuvor. Und nicht nur Harry warf ihm daraufhin einen verwirrten Blick zu. Auch Ron schien perplex.

Snape hingegen, der das Ganze sehrwohl bemerkt hatte, trat näher und nickte anerkennend.

"Sehr gut Zabini. Eine Partnerarbeit zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Alles sucht sich einen Partner aus dem anderen Haus!", rief er dann und unzufriedenes Gemurmel machte sich breit. Blaise jedoch war vollkommen zufrieden.

Ron schien davon weniger begeistert, zumal er die Blicke des Slytherins nicht einordnen konnte und schon gar nicht verstand er, warum Blaise so nett war.  
Er redete ihn mit Vornamen an und das Wort Wiesel war bisher nicht einmal gefallen.

Und davon mal abgesehen, hatte der Slytherin alle Trankzutaten herausgesucht und ganz ohne Rons Hilfe mit der Zubereitung des Tranks begonnen.

Was natürlich besser war, schließlich konnte er sich so entspannt zurücklehnen und Zabini würde schon keinen Fehler machen.

Besagter Slytherin hatte aber völlig anderes im Sinn. Im Grunde interessierte ihn der Trank nicht im Geringsten. Er überlegte sich nur noch was die beste Strategie sein würde um dem Rothaarigen näher zu kommen.  
Die Zutaten warf er während dieser Gedankengänge daher eher wahllos in das brodelnde Wasser.

Sogar Ron bemerkte nach einer Weile, das Blaise gar nicht die im Buch beschriebenen Anweisungen befolgte. Im Gegenteil. Zu seinem Entsetzen warf sein Partner alles ohne hinzusehen in den Kessel.

"Hey, was soll das"  
"Was denn?", fragte Blaise freundlich und lächelte Ron an, was diesen wiederum erneut verwirrte.

"Willst du eine schlechte Note oder was? Du könntest ruhig darauf achten, was du da reinwirfst.", warf Ron ihm vor und deutete auf den Kessel, aus dem es schon seltsam dampfte.

Blaise grinste gelassen und beugte sich näher zu Ron hin.  
"Weißt du was? Meine Note ist mir völlig egal. Im Gegensatz zu dir..."

Unsicher betrachtete Ron den Slytherin. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden?  
"Äh, was?"

"Du bist doch viel interessanter als dieser dämliche Trank, Ron.", hauchte Blaise geradezu und rückte noch näher an den Gryffindor heran.

Der Rothaarige errötete und versuchte ein Stück weg zu rutschen, aber er hatte nicht sehr viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten und Blaise schien hartnäckig.

Erschrocken blickte Ron sich um, um zu überprüfen, ob jemand mitbekam was hier lief, aber alle schienen in ihre Arbeit vertieft.

"Was soll das?", zischte er und versuchte gleichzeitig noch etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen.  
"Was meinst du?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige gespielt ahnungslos wissen.

"Na das.", antwortete Ron verzweifelt und deutete auf den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
"Macht es dir etwas aus?", fragte Blaise unschuldig.

Ron brachte es auf die Palme.  
"Bist du irre? Du bist ein Slytherin und was soll das überhaupt?"

Angesprochener lachte nur.  
"Niedlich, wenn du dich so aufregst."

Ron klappte der Mund auf und er hatte Mühe damit ihn wieder zu schließen.  
Was war bloß in den gefahren? Sollte das eine Anmache sein? Und wenn ja, warum?

* * *

Diese erste Stunde Zaubertränke blieb nicht die letzte, in der Blaise und Ron zusammenarbeiteten. Zum Unmut des Rothaarigen.  
Und Snape machte sich einen Spaß daraus sie immer wieder als Partner zusammen arbeiten zu lassen, weil er glaubte Ron würde darunter leiden und Zabini würde ihn triezen.

Ob man Blaises Behandlung nun als Triezen bezeichnen konnte, blieb wohl dem jeweiligen Betrachter überlassen.  
Schließlich tat der Schwarzhaarige nichts böses. Er war nett zu Ron und machte ihm Komplimente. Aber der wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.

Denn erstens war Zabini ein Slytherin. Zweitens war er der beste Freund Draco Malfoys und drittens war er verdammt noch mal ein Slytherin.

Abgesehen davon sah dieser Slytherin allerdings unheimlich gut aus. Das musste sich Ron ebenso eingestehen.  
Das schwarze, seidige Haar - und er verfluchte sich, dass er so etwas dachte. Dann die blauen Augen und die hohen Wangenknochen... Wieso dachte er verdammt noch mal in solchen Bahnen, wenn es um diesen Slytherin ging?

Und was sollte das überhaupt. Er war doch gar nicht an Jungs interessiert.  
Oder vielleicht...doch?

Nein! Niemals.

* * *

Ein paar Wochen später errötete Ron nicht mehr, wenn Blaise ihm Komplimente machte. Stattdessen begann er sie zu genießen.

Und das war - genauer betrachtet - noch schlimmer.  
Denn jetzt wo er sich nicht mehr wehrte, wurde Blaise nur noch forscher.

Sie saßen wieder mal in einer von Snapes Stunden - natürlich erneut als Partner zusammen an einem Tisch - und Ron versuchte mit zitternden Händen Ingwerwurzeln klein zu schneiden, während Blaises Hand sein Bein auf und ab strich.

Sein gesamter Oberschenkel kribbelte bereits.  
"Wür-würdest du das lassen?", brachte er hervor ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

"Warum? Es gefällt dir doch." Wieder war Blaises Stimme nur ein Hauch und ein Schauer rann Rons Rücken hinunter.

"Aber nicht hier...bitte.", wandte der Rothaarige wieder ein.  
Blaise grinste. Er wusste, er hatte Ron bald soweit.

"Woanders wäre es dir also recht?", fragte er leise, jedes Wort rollte geradezu lasziv von seiner Zunge.  
"Nein, ja...also ich meine..."

"Ja?"  
Jetzt röteten sich Rons Wangen doch.  
"Naja, ich... Ja..."

Blaise lächelte und mühte sich das triumphierende Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Ron war zu niedlich, wenn er so verlegen war.

"Was hältst du von einem Treffen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige freundlich nach.  
"Ein Treffen...?"

"Ja genau... Damit wir uns besser kennen lernen.", erklärte Blaise.  
Und dabei stand außer Frage, was er in diesem Fall unter ´näher kennen lernen verstand.

Rons Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich um einige Nuancen, als er schließlich zustimmend nickte.  
"Gut.", hauchte Blaise ihm ins Ohr, was Ron erneut erschauern ließ, "Ich schick´ dir eine Eule mit dem Treffpunkt."

Ron konnte nur nicken.  
Was hatte er gerade getan?

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews bitte -zwinker- Was haltet ihr davon? 


	2. Chapter 2

**More than just...**

Pairing: Blaise/Ron

Warnungen: Limone

Kommentar: Danke erstmal für das liebe Feedback - bin erleichtert, dass ihr´s mögt! An Chapter 22 von AVN arbeite ich noch, aber es dauert nicht mehr lange, versprochen.So, viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**2/3**

Wie versprochen hatte Blaise ihm Ort und Zeit von einer Eule bringen lassen.  
Und im Nachhinein wusste er nicht mehr, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich auf so etwas einzulassen.

Ging man nach den Tatsachen, dann war es ganz sicher ein Fehler. Es fing ja schon damit an, dass Blaise ein Slytherin war. Man konnte einem Slytherin nicht trauen.  
Nur seltsam, dass er es trotzdem tat...

Dann kam noch die Tatsache hinzu, dass er im Begriff war sich auf etwas einzulassen, was er garantiert später bereuen würde. Und er konnte auch niemandem davon erzählen.

Kneifen konnte er allerdings auch nicht. Dazu war er zu stolz. Und eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht.  
Ihm blieb also nichts weiter, als nervös abzuwarten und alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

In Blaises Brief hatte dieser als Treffpunkt die alte Rüstung im dritten Stock vorgeschlagen. Ron konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie dabei bleiben würden. Sicher gab es dort irgendeinen ungenutzten Raum, indem sie...

Er wagte gar nicht sich vorzustellen, warum er den Slytherin heute traf. Harry und Hermine hatte er angelogen und gesagt er wäre in der Bibliothek. Und er würde nur deshalb nicht auffliegen, weil Hermine sich Bücher ausgeliehen hatte und daher an diesem Wochenende nicht dort zu finden sein würde.

Und Harry ging ja eh so selten wie möglich dorthin...

* * *

Ein wenig angespannt erreichte er den Flur im dritten Stock, in dem sie sich treffen würden. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang bildete er sich ein, dass Blaise ihn nur hatte herlocken wollen, um ihn irgendwie hereinzulegen und sich dann in Slytherin darüber lustig zu machen, aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder.

Wer würde bitte einen solchen Aufwand betreiben um ihn dann in einen abgelegenen Flur von Hogwarts zu locken? Das wäre doch total dämlich.

Mit klopfendem Herzen erreichte er die Rüstung und sah sich um. Blaise war nirgendwo zu sehen. Aber er war vielleicht auch etwas zu früh. Vor lauter Nervosität hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und sich schon früher auf den Weg gemacht als geplant.

Wenig später hörte er Schritte und wandte sich um.  
Vor ihm stand ein lächelnder Blaise.

"Hey, wartest du schon lange?", wollte der Slytherin wissen und trat näher.  
Ron schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Zum Reden war er im Moment irgendwie nicht aufgelegt.

Kein Wunder. Er war mit einem bestimmten Vorhaben hergekommen und er musste sich schon stark irren, wenn Blaise das Treffen aus anderen Gründen vorgeschlagen hatte.

Sich einzugestehen, warum er eigentlich hier war, war schon schwer genug. Immerhin war Blaise kein Mädchen. Und er hatte bisher nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass er mehr am eigenen Geschlecht interessiert sein könnte.

Wenn seine Mutter es wüsste, würde sie ihn wer-weiß-wie verhexen...

Blaise hingegen schien nicht halb so nervös und Ron fragte sich, ob der Schwarzhaarige sich schon öfter an Gryffindors herangemacht hatte, um dann.  
So was, er konnte es nicht mal denken.

"Komm, hier gibt es eine verborgene Tür. Hat Draco mir mal gezeigt.", meinte Blaise und zog Ron einfach mit sich. Sie hielten vor einem mannsgroßen Bild, auf dem einige Katzenbabys abgebildet waren und Blaise trat näher heran um einem weißen Kätzchen über den Bauch zu streicheln.

Kaum hatte er das getan, erklang ein Schnurren und das Bild klappte zur Seite, gab den Blick auf eine große Tür frei.

Ohne zu zögern öffnete Blaise sie und zog Ron hinterher.  
Zu Rons Überraschung standen sie in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Zimmer. Es gab einen großen Kamin und eine Menge Sessel und Sofas. Weiter hinten jedoch stand...ein Bett.

Der Rothaarige musste schlucken als er sich wieder zu Blaise herumdrehte, der plötzlich ganz nah bei ihm stand.

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte er leise und Ron konnte nur stumm nicken. Wieder lächelte Blaise. "Schön.", meinte er dann und strich sanft über Rons Wange.

Natürlich blieb ihm die Anspannung des Gryffindors nicht verborgen. Um sie ihm zu nehmen, blieb er erst mal in der Mitte des Raums stehen und küsste kurz Rons Wange.  
"Du musst keine Angst haben."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und Blaise war überrascht.  
"Ich habe keine Angst, es ist nur..."

"Ja"  
"Ich bin mit einem bestimmten Vorhaben hergekommen und wenn ein paar meiner Freunde davon wüssten... Ich frage mich, was sie denken würden.", murmelte Ron.

Blaise lächelte wieder. Er musste sowieso immer Lächeln, wenn er mit Ron sprach.  
"Und es ist dein erstes Mal...", stellte er neutral fest. Ron nickte nur. Seltsamerweise war es ihm nicht peinlich es zuzugeben.

Und Blaise lachte ja auch nicht.  
"Es wird dir gefallen.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und Ron überraschte ihn ein weiteres Mal als dieser antwortete.

"Ich weiß.", erwiderte der Rothaarige und grinste schief.  
"Sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

Blaise grinste und küsste dann kurz Rons Lippen.  
"Ich seh schon, das muss der vielgerühmte Gryffindormut sein."

Jetzt lächelte auch Ron. "Kann schon sein."

Und Blaise küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal länger, bis er Ron erwidern spürte.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, da begann auch Ron zu genießen. Während er den Kuss erwiderte schlang er die Arme um Blaise Hals und drückte sich näher.

Der Slytherin nahm es zufrieden zur Kenntnis und strich mit seinen Händen Rons Rücken entlang. Langsam dirigierte er sie beide in Richtung Bett und Ron zeigte keinen Widerstand, als er ihn in die Laken drückte und nun über ihm kniete.

Blaise nahm sich Zeit. Er hatte lange genug darauf gewartet. Jetzt musste er auch nichts mehr überstürzen. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Ron sich unwohl fühlte. Das war ihm wichtig.  
Sonst würde ihm das Ganze ja auch keinen Spaß machen.

Genüsslich küsste er die weichen Lippen des Rothaarigen und wanderte langsam an dessen Hals entlang bis zum Schlüsselbein. Aber da Ron noch sein Hemd trug, verweilte er noch eine Weile an dessen Hals und küsste ihn sanft hinterm Ohr.

Da schien der Gryffindor besonders empfindlich zu sein, denn er atmete schneller und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Während Blaise weiterhin Gesicht und Hals küsste, wanderten seine Hände langsam unter Rons Hemd. Liebvoll streichelte er die warme Haut dort und bemerkte zufrieden, die Muskeln an Rons Bauch.

Dann schob er das Hemd ein wenig nach oben und streichelte auch Rons Brust, brachte diesen dazu laut einzuatmen, als er dabei die Brustwarzen streifte.  
Blaise lächelte und sah kurz auf, bevor er sich hinunter beugte und seine Lippen sanft auf Rons blasse Haut presste, jetzt auch dessen Bauch sanft mit den Lippen liebkoste.

Ron hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und genoss die Berührungen. Es war noch schöner, als er sich erhofft hatte. Und Blaise schien es zum Glück nicht eilig zu haben. Ohne Bedenken ließ er sich das Hemd ganz ausziehen und strich über Blaises Schultern, während dieser weiter seinen Bauch und seine Brust mit Küssen bedeckte.

Blaise stoppte am Rand von Rons Hose und sah auf, senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die des Rothaarigen.  
Ron zog ihn begierig näher und vergrub seine Hände in Blaises langem Haar.

Als sie sich lösten musterte der Slytherin Ron fragend und dieser nickte. Er wusste immer noch nicht wieso gerade ihm, aber er vertraute Blaise.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und hauchte noch einen Kuss auf Rons Lippen, bevor er seine Hand zu Rons Hose wandern ließ und zuerst den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss langsam öffnete.  
Schließlich wollte der Ron nicht verschrecken.

Doch als er schließlich sein Hand in Rons Hose schob und dort die von Stoff bedeckte Erregung des Rothaarigen streichelte, konnte er immer noch keine Furcht in Rons Blick erkennen. Der Gryffindor lächelte nur und ließ es geschehen.

Und weil Blaise sich jetzt nicht mehr ganz so gut zurück halten konnte, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis Ron völlig unbekleidet unter ihm lag.

Er selber trug nur noch seine Shorts und war ansonsten auch völlig nackt.  
Einen Moment lang nahm er Rons Anblick in sich auf, bis Rons Wangen sich röteten.

"Was ist?", fragte der Rothaarige leise, doch Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ach nichts.", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Dann zog auch er sich ganz aus und legte sich auf Ron.  
"Wird es weh tun?", fragte Ron Blaise leise.

"Am Anfang ein wenig. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es sich schön anfühlen wird.", erwiderte Blaise lächelnd.

Ron nickte.  
Und Blaise sollte Recht behalten. Es war schön.

* * *

Und im Nachhinein bereute Ron nichts. Es blieb auch nicht bei diesem einen Treffen.

Während Harry nach Halloween mit Marie aus Slytherin zusammenkam, traf sich Ron bereits seit drei Wochen regelmäßig mit Blaise.

Inzwischen hatte er auch kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, weil er Hermine und Harry anlog um sich mit Blaise zu treffen.  
Und jedes ihrer Treffen war auf eine andere Art und Weise gut.

Manchmal knutschten sie einfach stundenlang, ein anderes Mal schliefen sie miteinander. Und vor kurzem hatten sie sich sogar einfach nur unterhalten.

Das Blaise ein Slytherin war, wurde auch von Mal zu Mal uninteressanter. Wen kümmerte es schon, aus welchem Haus Blaise war, wenn sie so viel Spaß miteinander hatten?

Das einzige Problem war, dass die Zeit ohne Blaise mit jeder Woche unerträglicher wurde. Ron wusste nicht, warum das so war, aber wenn Blaise nicht bei ihm war, vermisste er ihn und sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe.

Nicht bloß nach körperlicher Nähe, sondern einfach nach Blaise als Person.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das 2. Chap! Wie war´s? Na? -ggg- Für alle, die auf ne Lemon gehofft haben: Keine Sorge, das hab ich mir für AVN aufgespart - is ja die Hauptstory, ne? Bis dann! -wink-

svea-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Blaise/Ron

Warnungen: Limone

Kommentar: Danke nochmal für die lieben und positiven Kommis! Hier ist der letzte Teil - viel Spaß!

* * *

**3/3**

Sowohl Blaise als auch Ron hingen danach eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach.  
Die Weihnachtsferien waren gerade vorbei und Harry hatte herausgefunden, dass seine Freundin nicht nur eine Veela sondern in Wahrheit Draco Malfoy war.

Ron konnte sich vorstellen wie groß der Schock für seinen besten Freund gewesen sein musste. Und er konnte sich auch immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass er seelenruhig mit Draco Malfoy Schach gespielt hatte, in dem Glauben er sei eine Frau. Das war bizarr.

Ihn würde schon interessieren, wie Blaise darüber dachte, denn immerhin war Draco sein bester Freund und er war nicht eingeweiht gewesen.

Und wirklich, Blaise dachte im Moment an ähnliche Dinge wie Ron. Er war wirklich überrascht gewesen, als plötzlich Draco wieder aufgetaucht war und ihm erklärt hatte, dass er Marie de Malloy gewesen war. Er hatte den Blonden einfach nur anstarren können.

Und dann war da ja auch noch die Sache, dass Draco die Veela war, die die Schülerschaft so manches Mal in Atem hielt.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Ron, der neben ihm lag und an die Decke starrte. Auch er sah nachdenklich aus. Kein Wunder, mit Harrys Freundin hatte er sich recht gut verstanden.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins, als er Ron so betrachtete. Irgendwie war es ja schon ein Wunder, dass sie diese Affäre schon seit Monaten vor ihren Freunden versteckt hatten ohne das etwas aufgeflogen war.

Und ein ebensolches Wunder war es, dass Ron noch nicht bemerkt hatte, wie es wirklich in Blaise aussah, wenn sie miteinander schliefen.  
Mittlerweile war Ron auch gar nicht mehr schüchtern - wohl typisch Gryffindor - und so wechselten sie sich damit ab, wer oben war und wer nicht.

Blaise mochte beides und Ron schien es ebenso zu gehen. Manchmal war er auch gar nicht in der Stimmung der aktive Part zu sein und überließ sich gerne Ron.

Ein Seufzen des Rothaarigen ließ ihn aufsehen.  
Gerade erhob sich Ron vom Bett und schien seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Blaise grinste drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf mit dem Ellenbogen ab, um Ron beim Anziehen zuzusehen.  
Dem Gryffindor entging das natürlich nicht.  
"Spanner.", war seine kurze Bemerkung, was Blaise nur noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte.

"Ich muss mich beeilen, okay? Sonst macht Hermine wieder Terror, weil ich solange weg war.", erklärte Ron und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Gut. Wann sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte der Slytherin und setzte sich ganz auf.  
"Gar nicht. Hermine hat Harry und mich für morgen zum Lernen verdonnert. Keine Chance, dass ich da weg komme.", war die Erwiderung und Ron stand schon an der Tür, als Blaise noch etwas sagte.

"Dann schick ich dir ne Eule. Wir sehen uns ja morgen in Snapes Stunde"  
"Lass bloß die Finger von mir! Hin und wieder sollte ich auch mal was von Unterricht mitbekommen...", drohte Ron, grinste aber.

"Bis dann!", rief er noch und verschwand.

Blaise blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und hing seinen Gedanken nach, nachdem der Rothaarige gegangen war. Dann zog er sich auch wieder an, um in den Kerker zurück zu gehen.

* * *

Eines Nachts lag Ron lange wach und dachte über ihre Affäre nach.  
Seit über vier Monaten trafen sie sich jetzt und keiner hatte etwas bemerkt, obwohl es schon manches Mal knapp geworden war, wenn Blaise in Snapes Unterricht mal wieder seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte.

Selten hatte er sich so gut gefühlt. Wenn er mit Blaise zusammen war, auch wenn ihre Treffen von ihrer Lust bestimmt waren, dann fühlte er sich einfach wohl.

Sie beide schienen zufrieden so wie es war, aber das stimmte nicht.  
Bei ihm selber stimmte es nicht.

Wenn er an Blaise dachte, hatte er nicht zwangsläufig immer Sex im Sinn. Meistens waren es das Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen oder sein Lachen und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen dabei, die in seinem Kopf herumgeisterten.

Sicher, es war befriedigend mit Blaise zu schlafen, aber dessen Nähe bedeutete ihm inzwischen eine Menge mehr, als nur sexuelle Befriedigung.  
Er mochte die Tage, an denen sie sich nur unterhielten sehr, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie Blaise wahrscheinlich zu Tode langweilten.

Und auch, wenn sie sich nur küssten, empfand er dabei mehr als pure Geilheit.  
Ja, und langsam aber sicher schaffte er es einfach nicht mehr diese Gefühle zu verdrängen.

Er hatte mehrmals beobachtet, wie Harry und Draco sich verhielten, wenn sie zusammen waren. Harry hatte ja schließlich eingesehen, dass er nicht nur das Mädchen, sondern auch den Jungen liebte und jetzt war zwischen den beiden alles wieder in bester Ordnung.

Und er musste schon zugeben das die zwei bestens zueinander passten. Die Blicke die sie manchmal austauschten ähnelten denen, die er inzwischen Blaise zuwarf ziemlich stark.  
Beunruhigend stark. Manchmal hatte er beinahe Angst, dass der Slytherin etwas merkte.

Aber da er bisher nicht darauf angesprochen worden war, ging er davon aus, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht aufgefallen war.  
Zu seinem Ärger konnte er nicht sagen, ob ihn das nun fröhlich oder eher traurig stimmen sollte.

Er spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken Blaise die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber bis jetzt hatte er es immer wieder aufgeschoben.

Das ihn das nicht weiterbrachte, war ihm klar. Schließlich betrog er damit seine Gefühle.  
Möglicherweise würde Blaise es ja auch verstehen.  
Er schien nämlich gar nicht so kalt wie die meisten anderen Slytherins.

Aber er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte...

* * *

Bei ihrem nächsten treffen musste Blaise sich eingestehen, dass er ziemlich geil war. Das war wiederum auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen, dass sie sich mehrere Tage lang nicht getroffen hatten. Ron hatte eine Menge mit Hermine lernen müssen, soweit er wusste.

Und dementsprechend spitz war er nun.  
Verlangend zog er Ron an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, wanderte zu dessen Hals und fummelte schon an dessen Hose herum, als Ron ihn plötzlich zurückhielt und sich von ihm löste.

"Was ist? Möchtest du heute, Baby?", fragte er grinsend und wollte Ron wieder küssen, doch der Gryffindor stoppte ihn erneut.

Verblüfft trat er daraufhin ein paar Schritte zurück und musterte Ron fragend.  
"Was ist los?", wollte er beinahe besorgt wissen.

Ron schwieg noch einen Moment, ehe er etwas sagte, das Blaise total verwirrte.  
"Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr, Blaise."

Einige Minuten stand dieser Satz im Raum ohne das jemand etwas sagte.  
Dann besann sich der Slytherin.

"Was kannst du nicht mehr, Ron?", fragte er.  
"Das alles hier. Diese Treffen und so. Ich kann das nicht mehr.", rief Ron und lief unruhig hin und her.  
"Und warum?", war die verblüffte Frage des anderen.

Ron seufzte und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der beinahe an Verzweiflung grenzte.  
Jetzt war Blaise wirklich besorgt.

"Hat jemand was bemerkt? Hast du deshalb Krach mit deinen Freunden"  
Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte Blaise fast gequält an.

"Ich kann das nicht mehr, Blaise, weil ich...weil ich dich liebe. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt.", brachte Ron erstickt hervor.

Blaise schwieg. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.

Dieser Worte machten ihn so unheimlich glücklich.  
Und trotzdem war es genau das Falsche, was Ron gesagt hatte. Liebe hatte in seiner Welt keinen Platz. Nicht nur weil er ein Slytherin war. Das war auch der nebensächlichste Grund.

Der Hauptgrund war etwas, dass in ihm selber schlummerte und das Ron niemals sehen sollte. Gequält schloss er die Augen, als er daran dachte, wie weh er Ron jetzt tun musste.

"Ron?"

"Ja?", kam leise die Erwiderung.

"In einer Affäre haben Gefühle keinen Platz. Das solltest du wissen.", sagte Blaise kalt und unbarmherzig.

Ron war sprachlos und vollkommen erstarrt. Irgendetwas tief in ihm war gerade zerbrochen., als Blaise diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Vielleicht sein Herz.

"Was?", brachte er mühsam und mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

Blaise sah ihn nur mit kalten Augen an.  
"Von so etwas wie Liebe war hier nie die Rede. Typisch Gryffindor. Immer kommt ihr mit Gefühlen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das nichts wird."

Er machte ein kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort.  
"Ihr Gryffindors seit einfach viel zu emotional. Glaubst du etwa eines dieser Treffen hat mir mehr bedeutet, als Sex und meine eigene Befriedigung? Wie dumm!", höhnte er.

Ron zitterte jetzt stärker und schien den Tränen nahe. Blaise zerbrach es das Herz.  
"Du hättest das wissen sollen. Ein Slytherin hat keine Gefühle. Und so etwas wie Liebe empfindet er schon gar nicht"  
Dieser letzte Satz war wie ein Faustschlag. Er hatte Blaise seine tiefsten Gefühle gestanden und dieser trat einfach so darauf herum.  
Wortlos und mit dem letzten Rest Beherrschung, den er noch aufbringen konnte um nicht zu weinen, lief er zur Tür.

"Du hättest dich niemals mit mir einlassen dürfen.", murmelte Blaise leise, doch Ron hatte es noch gehört. Mit einem Klicken fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Blaise war alleine.

Einen Augenblick stand Blaise einfach so da und starrte die geschlossene Tür an, durch die Ron gerade das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Dann fiel alle Kälte und Unbarmherzigkeit von ihm ab.  
Weinend brach er zusammen und schlug von Schluchzern geschüttelt immer wieder verzweifelt mit seiner Faust auf den Steinboden.

´Ron! ...bitte verzeih mir...

FIN

* * *

A/N: -heul- Armer Blaise! -sniff- Wie fandet ihr´s? Überzeugend hoffe ich... 


End file.
